


Goodbye, Bud

by XDragonessX



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDragonessX/pseuds/XDragonessX
Summary: A brief write-up of a 'what if' scenario - if hiccup had indeed died in the third movie.





	Goodbye, Bud

His heart was pumping ten to the dozen. The world was going fuzzy around him, the wind roaring in his ears as he struggled with every last ounce of his energy to cling to the flailing white dragon. Her blue eyes pierced his own with panic and concern: she was torn.

He squirmed, the lithe hunter continued to grapple at his torso and legs - Hiccup didn't have the strength to support them both. His vision clouded when he realised that there was no other way. Either he held on, prey that Grimmel would fall and that Toothless might just come around in time - or, he let go. His gaze flitted to the ocean rolling below them, crashing waves throwing themselves up against the rocky cliffs of New Berk. Then they travelled back to Toothless.

Toothless.

He looked peaceful; he fell limply, free of emotion as his scaly, black body plummeted towards the the bleak sea. He wouldn't feel any pain as he impacted the unforgiving curls of water. But Hiccup knew in his heart of hearts what he could do - would do. There was no question; it was always his Bud.

His heart stabbed with pain at his realisation. His brain raced, adrenaline coursing through every fibre of his sinewy form, the fighting and kicking from Grimmel becoming nothing but irritable. He vaguely registered the hunter yell something about him killing the pair of them- but it was nothing but an irritance.

Blood rushed to his ears, he looked intently into the Light Furies gaze, urgent and pleading.

"Save him," he whispered.

And he let his hands slip from around the dragons neck. 

Time seemed to slow as his body began to plummet, the screaming of Grimmel dull to his ears. His head stung with rushing images as Grimmel clawed and teared at his flight suit, pulling apart he essential wings that quite possibly could have saved his life. His eyes were locked, focused so intensely on the black dragon as he was tackled by his mate, sending them tumbling in a mass of limbs onto the grassy seastack.

Ungraceful, But alive.

His body sagged with relief, expression drawing calm. He was safe. He glanced down to Grimmel, still writhing around his suit, but it didn't matter. 

Memories began to plague his head, of his childhood, of Toothless, of Astrid and the gang. Back to losing his leg, back to Snoggletog when he thought Toothless had left him for good. Back to the good times with himself and his friends, carelessly blundering through the archipelago with the single drive of saving the dragons. His dad crossed his head, the many wise words once spoken to him ran through him like a shot. Drago, his mother, the bewilderbeast. The death of the great Stoick the Vast. The last few months jolted up his spine, passing like a breeze. 

His hair tousled around him, ticking his ears. It felt pleasant. He distantly heard a panicked roar from above, but amongst the burst of emotions, the pain, the panic - he smiled.

His cheeks moved subtly into soft creases as the wind began to whine around his limp form until it was deafening. He heard the harsh drone of the waves below him - he was close. His throat choked with emotion, but he was happy. A lone tear slid out from his eyes and was rapidly swallowed up by the wind. 

Close.

Grimmels shouts ceased as Hiccup muttered his final words.

"Goodbye, Bud."

And then it was cold.

His body thwacked against the sea with force, knocking the wind out of Hiccup's core. His body stung from the impact, pain creeping across his skin like it was on fire, only he was wracked with cold. The waters icy bite sunk straight to his bones, numbing him. 

The last strands of consciousness laced to his brain began to fray, vision blurring as the dark, murky water consumed his surroundings. Little bubbles danced up from his lips into the blissful oblivion above. The light from the surface ebbed away along with his vision, leaving only black. Cold and broken, the great viking cheif let his lids close as his body sunk towards the ocean floor.

He succumbed.


End file.
